Once Upon a Seraph
by SergeantShinoaHiiragi
Summary: What if that night the Hyakuya kids actually managed to escape Sanguinem? What if they reached the outside world and were saved by Guren? And even though, can they live like normal people anyway? Series of drabbles following their life in the human world, between happy moments and struggles [Shinoa's squad inlcuded]


**Hi guys!**

 **So as the description says, this will be a series of drabbles based on the _biggest_ WHAT IF of the series: what if the Hyakuya kids hadn't died by Ferid's hands? What if they all managed to reach the outside world and were saved by Guren?**

 **Some drabbles may not follow a chronological order, so if there is some backstory that needs to be cleared, I'll say it!**

 **English isn't my native language so I apologize for any mistake, feel free to correct me!**

 **Leave a little review if you like and let me know if I should post other chapters as well! :)**

 **That being said, enjoy "Once Upon a Seraph"**

 **~ Alessandra**

* * *

{Yuu's POV}

The apartment was pretty big, nothing too fancy, with pieces of forniture already in it like it had been made just for them.

The kids started jumpimg up and down, inspecting every corner with excited giggles.

"Akane-neechan!" Taichi exclaimed "This is a real house! And there is a real kitchen! You can make all the curry we want!"

Akane smiled softly at him.

Was is it all a dream? Were they really safe?

Yuu looked behind him at the three guys that had saved them.

The girls were bringing in some covers while the guy, Guren, was watching the kids with a somewhat tender expression.

"I didn't think a guy like him could make such a face" Mika whispered in Yuu's ear.

"I heard you, kid" Guren said, making Mika blush in embarassment.

"Guren-sama" the dark haired girl said "We got everything settled for the night"

"Thank you, Shigure"

He then turned to them "Very well, kids, tomorrow morning we'll come to visit again to tell you everything about this world. Goodnight"

That being said, he turned on his heels and went out of the house.

The girls although were still looking at them, uncertain.

"Are you kids going to be okay?" the brown haired girl asked, fondness in her big eyes.

"Sayuri" Shigure said "These kids escaped the vampire city all on their own. Of course they'll be okay"

"Still..." Sayuri whispered.

Mika bowed slightly "Thank you very much for your help!" he said.

Seeing him, the kids did the same and Akane and Yuu as well.

Sayuri blushed "It's really nothing!"

Shigure nodded "If anything happens, Guren-sama's phone number is on the table. Goodnight"

And with that, they were gone too.

There were three bedrooms so Chihiro, Shiori, Fumie and Akane took one, while the other two were taken by Yuu and Mika and Kouta and Taichi respectively.

* * *

It was almost midnight when a light knock resounded in Mika and Yuu's room.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Akane asked timidly peeking her head inside.

"Akane-chan! Can't sleep either?" Mika asked with a smile.

The girl closed the door behind her and Yuu made her room on his bed.

The three of them were silent for a few minutes, their faces barely illuminated by the dim light coming from the lamp on the nightstand.

"Why would a stranger want to save eight orphans of his own will?" Akane finally asked.

The question lingered in the air, left with no answer.

"I was thinking about the same thing" Yuu said lying back down "There is no way an adult would want to rescue eight kids with no comeback wanted. Kids like us are just a nuisance"

Mika waved his hand "Come on, you two! I'm sure that's not it"

Yuu threw him a death stare.

"You were abused by your family as well" he reminded him "How can you still trust adults? They're tricky. They always want something"

Akane pursed her lips, sinking down in the covers, probably caught in the memories of her own tragic past.

Mika got serious hearing those harsh words.

"I want to believe there is still some good in people. Not everyone has to be heartless and mean like our real parents were! Maybe the Lieutenant is kind like the director at the orphanage!"

Akane smiled at that, the thought of their beloved director bringing tears to her eyes.

But Yuu didn't believe Mika's words.

Adults were all the same. They always had a second purpose. And if they were actually kind, like the director, they always ended up leaving.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"Come on, Yuu-chan!" Mika whined "Let's try trusting him, okay? He could actually help us taking care of the kids, isn't it Akane-chan?"

"Yeah" Akane's voice sounded uncertain though.

Yuu sighed "If you say so, Mika"

Mika clapped his hands together "Look how fare we've come!" he said exicitedly "We escaped the vampire city, and we're the first ones who have ever made it. I'm sure this is our chance to have a normal life!"

 _Oh, how wrong he was._


End file.
